


《废墟》BY：狡兔

by Akira1120



Category: ALL贝吉塔, 龙珠超
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira1120/pseuds/Akira1120





	《废墟》BY：狡兔

废墟  
1、  
在废墟中捡到他的时已近黄昏，从没想过地球上的人都死净了，他竟然还活着，只能说不愧是赛亚人吗？靠着点浑浊的泥水也能苟延残喘……  
把人拎起来时发觉他比只狗重不到哪去。  
瘦骨嶙峋满身疤痕，唯一能看的脸，也双目紧闭两颊凹陷，要不是那若有似无的鼻息，许会让人以为这就是具尸体。  
他的左臂废了，断折的胳膊只与上臂连了一点皮肉，轻轻一扯就脱落了，腐肉落在积泥里，惊起大片苍蝇。  
真有趣，当初他可是叫嚣着要替这个世界的孙悟空报仇来着。如果把他带回去，让他看看自己的惨状，那一定会更有趣。  
看这没几两重的小矮子痛哭流涕，一定是极有意思的事。这样想着把他扔进我的修复仓，在修复液注满仓口之前，我突然有了个更好玩的想法，虽不知他的左臂是被谁打断的，但他的右臂必须得有我留下的印记。  
深度昏迷的人丝毫没有抵抗能力，细瘦的胳膊很轻巧的折在我的手中。几乎干涸的身体根本流不出多少血浆，而修复液很轻松的就抚平了他的创口，将两条断臂修复的异常平整。  
在漫长的等待中，我肃清了地球上那些杂乱的废墟，只等这个星球慢慢恢复成枝繁叶茂的模样，而闲暇时，坐在修复仓前，观望里面的小矬子也是很有趣的消遣。  
他身上的肌肉线条恢复的很好，宽肩细腰窄臀，到是和从前一样，可惜身上的疤痕去不掉了，那到没什么，关键是他的身体机能已经恢复的很好了，为什么人还不醒过来呢？我还在期待他睁开眼睛，看到自己断臂的反应呢。  
终于，一天夜里修复仓的提示铃吵醒了我。一年零三个月的等待终于结束了，我故意穿上这个世界孙悟空的衣裳，一路小跑的冲进医疗室，那心情就象辛勤培育了好久的昙花终于盛开了一般。  
修复仓里的人已经睁开了眼睛，我以为他会尖叫，会愤怒，会大声质问我他的胳膊怎么会断掉，甚至可能会将怒气迁到我身上。可惜我猜错了，他只木呆呆的望着我，随后干哑的叫着我的名字‘卡卡罗特’。  
这跟我预想的完全不一样好吗？这样很没趣啊，他不是高傲的赛亚人王子吗？他不应该狂躁愤怒吗？为什么他看到自己的断臂，就象完全不在乎似的？  
我走过去，故意把他赤身裸体的从修复仓里抱出来放在手术台上，在他疑惑的目光中，用束带绑住了他的双脚。  
或许这样的行为让他觉得有些羞耻，他极力的想将两腿合拢，可刚苏醒的身体怎么可能有挣脱的力气？我笑着把他的下身掰开，他终于开始慌乱的挣动，并且开始质疑我的身份，他大声呵斥我，怒骂我怎么可以这样对他。  
我没回答他的诘问。只在心底想，我看护了他一年零三个月，为什么不能这样对他？这具身体是我从蛆虫嘴里捡回来的，自然有随便处置的权利，至于怎样使用，自然也是随我心意。  
插入时，他没有湿，干涩的股道勒疼了我。我没揍他，只是狠狠的咬在他颈侧。他吃痛之下，松了力气，我趁机一插到底。随即一股湿热腥粘的液体淌在了手术台上。他流血了，嗯，我养好的花，由我来摘，既然用了我的修复仓续命，那他从里到外就没有再对我摇头的资格。  
他没在挣扎，浑身松软下来，这种刺激对刚清醒过来的人似乎有点大。软糯滑腻的粘膜没了弹性，松垮垮的包裹着我，并不会让人觉得舒服。不知出于那种心态，我还是坚持的碾压着他的内脏，把体液留在他身体中。  
这样的行为不是繁殖，我想到靠喷射尿液圈画领地的狮子。  
唔，或许兽性是共通的。  
毕竟太过安静的星球，实在没有别的乐趣，这样养着一个玩意，拔掉他的尖牙利爪，看他苦苦挣扎，偏生又无法死去……  
嗯，掌控的感觉，也不坏嘛。  
他开始绝食，我就给他插了鼻饲管，其实根本没必要那么麻烦，几针营养剂根本不会影响他的身体，我只是在享受给他注入营养液的过程。看他挣扎着绝望，干呕到窒息，等他挣的没了气力，我会温柔的抱着他，给他擦洗身体，仔细的不放过任何一个角落。  
他已经能很轻松的吞下四根手指了，如果我想，我能隔着那层肠膜去碰触他的内脏，把他的嘶吼和悲鸣当做佐餐，不客气的吞吃入腹。我想我对他拥有了绝对的权威，只不过他还不明白，并且一直在试图反抗。  
这是一个过程，每次看他精疲力竭而陷入沉睡的侧脸，另一段记忆就会翻涌在我的脑海中，在我的世界里，我曾亲手把这个骄傲的王子碎成肉泥，可在这个世界，他却全心陪护在孙悟空身侧，成为了他能交予后背的伙伴。  
是哪里出了偏差？可笑，这个世界的‘我’就不是‘我’了吗？

待续-BY：狡兔


End file.
